No te enamores de la apuesta
by Lin Disaster White
Summary: "¿Alguna vez has pensado que el chico mas guapo de tu instituto se fijaría en ti? Pues yo no. No creía eso de amor a simple vista , ni si quiera creía en ello. Aun maldigo el día en que me a tocado hacer un proyector con el mujeriego de Len Kagamine , por que gracias a el mi vida viajo de la sima hasta el suelo."
1. Proyectos

Ya era muy tarde , estaba apunto de sonar la campana de entrada en el Instituto Vocaloid mientras que yo corria lo mas rápido que podía.

Al llegar , me dio cuenta que no había llegado el profesor y fue a mi asiento que quedaba al fondo del salón , junto a la ventana que daba una hermosa vista hacia unos arboles de cerezo .

Mi nombre es Rin Kagami , soy rubia , mi cabello de corto que apenas rosaba mis hombros , ojos verdes apocados por estas gafas , soy pequeña para mi edad , mido 1,58 y tengo 13 años , voy en 8º de primaria , soy de esas niñas que las conocen como: nerd o cerebritos asta friki. Me vestía siempre como cualquier chico: pantalones anchos , camisetas anchas , sudaderas y converse .

Mientras miraba por la ventana note que llegaba Len Kagamine el chico mas guapo , sexy o como llamarlo ...SPICE , si era el chico mas popular , era rubio , su cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta y desordenado adelante que le daba un aspecto de rebelde , unos alucinantes ojos azules y una cautivadora sonrisa , vestía una camiseta blanca con una guitarra roja , pantalones un poco ajustados negros , una chaqueta de cuero azul y unos converse blancos , el era mi chico ideal pero para el ni si quiera notaria mi presencia , nunca tenia la ocasión de cruzar palabras , e estado enamorada de el desde que voy en 4º de primaria.

* * *

***Flashback***

Una niña rubia de 9 años , estaba sentada en banquillo del parque del Cerezo , estaba comiendo en helado de su sabor favorito , naranja, cuando 3 niñas se pararon frente a ella.

—Oye niña , muévete esa es nuestra banca—gruño una niña de cabellos rubios ceniza y ojos ámbar.

—Neru , déjala ella llego primero—hablo la otra niña , de cabellos blancos y ojos rubí .

—Cállate Haku , Neru tiene razón—ordeno la otra muchacha de cabellos Rojos y ojos rojos.

—Gracias CUL— agradecido Neru refiriéndose a la pelirroja.—Niña tonta , no me oíste muévete—nuevamente gruño , la menor simplemente ni se inmuto causándole que aquella chica rubia la empujara cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—Neru no hagas eso— defendió Haku a la pequeña que hacia en el suelo para luego estirarle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse .— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto .

—Tonta , no te vuelvas a juntar con nosotras— hablaron enfadadas CUL y Neru , mientras se iban , cuando llego un chico rubio muy enfadado regañando a la rubia ceniza y a la pelirroja.

Mientras corría donde estaba las dos pequeñas.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Neru —se disculpo el chico .— Me llamo Len Kagamine y ¿tu?—

—Rin Kagami— le respondió tímidamente a el chico.

—Yo me llamo Haku Yowane , encantado Rin-chan — se presento Haku levantando a Rin.—OHH no , tu helado..—

—No importa — Dijo Rin con una sonrisa , se sacudió su vestido blanco .

—Rin , yo te comprare otro helado — ofreció Len.

—No te preocupes Len , ya es tarde me tengo que ir rápido— contesto rápidamente la pequeña rubia.

—Rin-chan ¿eres nueva por aquí cierto?— pregunto Haku , Rin solo asiento con la cabeza.— Bueno yo seré tu amiga y ¿en que primaria vas?—

—En la primaria Vocaloid , me acaban de trasladar— respondió.

—Yo igual voy allí , en 4º de primaria , al igual que Haku— hablo el emocionado chico.

—Yo también mañana sera mi primer día , junto con mi hermano—comento Rin.

—¿Gemelos? — pregunto Len emocionado , Rin solo asiento nuevamente .— ¡QUE BIEN! yo también tengo una gemela , seguro se llevaran bien—

—¡Rin! — aquel grito hizo que los niños se giraran dando vista a un chico rubio que venia corriendo , agitando la mano , hasta llegar a Rin.—Te dije que me esperaras en los columpios y ¿ellos son?— dijo con cierto tono molesto.

—El es Len Kagamine y ella Haku Yowane , ella me ayudo cuando me caí , de lo torpe que soy— los presento la chica, Haku la miro extrañada y Rin le dijo al oído.—Luego que explico—.en un susurro solo persistido por Haku , ella solo asiento con la cabeza .— El me igual me ayudo —. dijo Rin apuntando a Len , cual solo miraba con enojo a rubio , quien le tomaba la mano a Rin .

—Y ¿tu eres? — Dijo Len enojado al ver que el chico le tomaba la mano a Rin , —_¿Por que me molesta ? la acabo de conocer y se supone que a mi me gusta Neru ...¿no?—_pensó Len .

—Rinto— le dijo fríamente a Len y luego miro a Haku y le sonrió — Gracias por ayudarla , es muy torpe a veces — se disculpo por la chica , luego miro a Rin .—Vamos princesa , que ya es tarde— le sonrio , Len solo bufo y le agarro el brazo a Rin .

—Le invite un helado y estábamos apunto de ir , cuando llegaste—gruño Len , mirando a Rinto con enojo.

—Rin-chan , me tengo que ir , pero mañana como es tu primer día nos veremos , Rinto-kun fue un placer a verte conocido y a ti igual Rin-chan , nos vemos Len-kun , Rin-chan y Rinto-kun —. dijo Haku mientras salia corriendo .—¡Váyanse pronto esta apunto de llover!—. Grito de lejos colocándose la capucha de su sudadera , ya que vestía con un pantalón ajustado gris , una musculosa morada , su sudadera morada con gris y unas botas bajas negras.

—Lo siento Len , sera para otro día —se disculpo la rubia.

—Si mañana después de clases , no te escaparas—dijo Len , dedicándole un sonrisa , Rin se sonrojo , Rinto capto esto y la abrazo susurrándole algo en en oído , Rin se sonrojo aun mas , Len solo bufo.— Adiós Rin—. dijo mientras se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera , Len vestía unos pantalones cortos naranjos , una musculosa amarillas , una sudadera sin manga verde y unos converse negros .

—Adiós Len— grito para que el chico la escuchara.—Vamos Rinto—hablo , Rinto le coloco su sudadera en la cabeza .

—Pontela, pronto empezara a llover y no quiero que te enfermes— dijo un poco sonrojado Rin solo rió un le dio un beso en la mejilla .

—Gracias hermano—le dijo a Rinto , ambos se fueron corriendo a su casa.

Al día siguiente Len "obligo" a la pequeña ir por un helado y descubrió que Rinto era el hermano de la chica.

Rin conoció a Mikuo , Kaito , Meiko , Lenka , Gumi, Yuma y mucha gente.

Pasaron los meses y Len y Rin se separaron , ya ni se juntaban , el era el popular mientra que ella la típica chica estudiosa.

***Fin Flashback***

* * *

A su lado note la presencia de cierta chica rubia de ojos ámbar , Neru Akita , la chica linda y guapa , Neru era rubia pero de un tono ceniza , ojos ámbar que podían ser naranjos , su cabello llegaba asta los pies , cuales siempre esta amarrado en una coleta de lado , ella vestía una minifalda Gris con adornos amarillos , una blusa trasparente sin mangas negra , medias que llegaban asta la rodilla negra y zapatillas con un taco escondido amarillas.

Un poco mas atrás note que Lenka venia con su novio Rinto Kagami , si , mi hermano , Lenka era rubia y de ojos azules que mostraban amabilidad en ellos , su largo cabello llegaba asta sus cadera , cual siempre estaban amarrados en una coleta para atrás y desordenado adelante , ella vestía un vestido asta los muslos rosa pálido de encaje , una chaqueta rosa , medias asta los muslos blancas y unos zapatos abiertos bajos blancos.

Mientras que mi hermano , era rubio y ojos verdes , su cabello desordenado y adelante su fleco de lado , con unas horquillas blancas , suena muy femenino , pero no le gusta el cabello en su cara , el era mas alto que yo media al igual que Len , 1.70 ,y Lenka era de mi estatura . Rinto vestía una camisa abierta los primeros 3 botones de color amarillo , una sudadera negra , pantalones un poco ajustado gris y unos converse negros.

Los 4 entraron y los perdí de vista , pasaron al rededor de unos 14 minutos cuando entraron al salón , Rinto me miro y fue a donde estaba sentada , junto con Lenka .

—Buenos días Rin—me saludo como siempre Lenka mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla .

—Buenos días Lenka —le conteste de la misma forma y luego mire a mi hermano.— Buenos días dormilón— le dije con una sonrisa burlona , mientras que el me dedico una mirada que daba miedo.

—¿Por que no de despertaste mas temprano?—gruño Rinto colocando sus manos sobre mi mesa.

—Por que te veías tan lindo y no quería que me acompañaras hoy—le respondí , sacando le una risita a Lenka y un bufido a mi hermano gemelo.

—Rinto , tengo que ir con Len , ya que Neru no lo deja en paz—suspiro Lenka mientras que caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Len.

—Rin me prestas tu libro de historia olvide el mio — me exigió Rinto como si fuera una obligación.

—Pídeselo a Mikuo , el que se sienta a tu lado—le respondí enfadada.

—No , eso seria muy incomodo , vamos prestamelo—

—Bueno , pero ¿que voy a usar yo?—

—Lo ocuparemos junto Kagami-san — aquel chico llamado Yuma incluyéndose a la conversación , era un chico alto , pelo rosa , corto , ojos amarillos , era muy guapo y le gustaba cantar , también le gustaba yo , se me declaro cuando íbamos en 6º de primaria pero yo lo rechace y no a perdido esperanza.

—Gracias Yuma —le respondi , un poco sonrojada ,al ver eso Yuma sonrió como un tonto enamorado .

—A sus asientos todos , por favor— el profesor entro a el salón, el profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama , un hombre de 25 años , cabellos y ojos castaños y anteojos .

Todos se fueron a sentar , cuando me pasaron una nota de Rinto.

_¿Por que te sonrojaste con Yuma?_

Me pregunto , me incomode , desde hace unos meses Yuma me empezó a atraer , creo que es una revolución de hormonas .

_Que te interesa a ti _

Le respondí lanzando le el papel en forma de balita , el puesto de Rinto quedaba al frente del mio , un puesto al lado estaba Mikuo Hatsune , el chico serio , guapo , pero muy infantil con los amigos y playboy , tambien uno de mis mejores amigos, tenia el cabello y ojos turquesas , que vestía una camisa sin manga verde-agua , pantalón un poco ajustado negro y converse verde .

_Solo preguntaba mal humorada _

Me respondió , yo le enterré el lápiz en la espalda sacando le un pequeño gemido de dolor , yo reí bajo , note que Yuma me pasaba una nota , Yuma se sentaba justo a mi lado.

_Kagami-san ¿te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones el sábado ?_

Me sonroje y voltee la cara , solo asentí y note la sonrisa de Yuma .

—Chicos , tendrán que hacer un proyecto en parejas , el proyecto vale el 30 % y sera en parejas , el tema puede ser elegido por ustedes , las parejas no , serán elegidas por mi , pero serán mixtas , para la próxima semana—explico el profesor .—Bien , empecemos , Rinto Kagami con Lenka Kagamine , Mikuo Hatsune y CUL Naoko , Neru Akita y Akaito Shion , Kagami Rin y Kagamine Len , Kaito Shion y Meiko Sakine , Haku Yowane y Yuma Shiru — el profesor prosiguió nombrando las parejas.

¿Por que me a tocado con Len? , desde 6º de primaria que no nos hemos juntado ni siquiera hemos tenido algo en común.

Len se me acerco mostrándome su típica sonrisa coqueta y arrogante.

—Rin ¿que te parece si nos reunimos el sábado?— me pregunto , yo solo lo miro y recordé que el sábado tenia una cita con Yuma y no pensaba faltar.

—Lo siento Kagamine , pero estoy ocupada— le respondió fríamente , sabia que el quería que hiciera el proyecto sola y sacarse una buena nota.

—Así ¿y que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?— me pregunto malhumorado , recargándose en la mesa ¿por que tendría que darle explicaciones a el?.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe — le dijo fríamente , el me miro sorprendido al ver mi carácter , siempre que el me hablaba solamente asentía o me ruborizaba pero ahora es diferente.

—Rin ira a una cita el sábado con Yuma—respondió mi querido hermano sin interés ¡Como me gustaría coserle la boca que tiene!.

—Así ¿y se puede saber donde irán?—me pregunto de nuevo Len , esta ves si se enojo.—_Rin nunca había salido con un chico , ¿por que ahora ?¿por que me molesta tanto? Rin que me haces para actuar así_—pensó Len , miro sus manos , cuales estaban como piedra y los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar la mano .

—De nuevo te lo diré Kagamine , no te incumbe —le dijo cortante mientras sacaba un libro amarillo y un lápiz de forma de estrella.

—De nuevo con tu diario de vida , nunca lo e podido abrir , nunca te quitas la llave de la cadena de oro— me dijo Rinto , mientras Len veía interesado mi diario de vida.

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo ,es corto lose pero la próxima sera mas largo **

**SAYONARA Y **

**GO TO SLEEP PARA TODOS**


	2. Descubierto

**Lin:** Holi , yo de nuevo.

**Lyam:** yo igual , aunque no me conocen mucho solo salí en_ "amigos , música y ¿un campamento"_ una ves :c

**Lin:** tu no importas , mejor la historia .

**Lyam:** eso me ofendió , luego te castigare _(pone cara pervertida)_

**Lin:** aléjate pervertido , que me contagiaras.

**Lyam:** mejor empezamos antes que me golpees

**Lin**: ¡SI!

**Los dos:** NOS VEMOS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Descubierto.**

**(Rin , POV)**

—Pues claro , mama lo mando a hacer especialmente para mi—le respondí con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Para que no le abriera yo— bufo mi querido hermano molesto ¡Como me encanta verlo molesto!.

—Bueno , como hoy es viernes , ¿Rinto noche de películas en mi casa?—Le pregunto Len a mi hermano , todos los viernes se reúnen .

—No lose , no quiero dejar sola a Rin— respondió como si nada tal parece como si no notaran mi presencia.

—Rin ¿quieres venir?—me pregunto Len e de admitir que me sorprendí ¿sera por que quiere ir con Rinto?...si , si es eso .

—No , gracias , tengo que eligir ropa para mi cita—era verdad , esta ves me quería vestir bien para Yuma y que me viera como una chica normal , no como un hombre.

—¿Vas a salir de compras?—chillo mi amiga Meiko llegando con Kaito , su novio .

Meiko Sakine , cabello corto color castaño y ojos cafés , ella vestía una blusa mostrando el abdomen de color rojo , unos pantalones ajustados negros , unos converse rojos y una chaqueta de cuero negra.

Kaito Shion , cabello y ojos azules, el vestía una musculosa blanca ,unos pantalones un poco ajustados color gris , una chaqueta de cuero azul y unos converse azules.

—Pues...creo que si— le dije nerviosa , no me gustaba estar rodeadas de muchas personas técnicamente era una anti-social.

—¡ME APUNTO!—¡Maldición! ¿¡por que me pasa esto a mi!? ahora se que acaba de apuntar Haku a una "guerra" con mujeres eufóricas por una nueva prenda.

—Yo también voy—y de nuevo lo repetiré ¿¡Por que Dios no me quiere!? antes Haku y hora Mieko

—Bueno , iremos todas , yo también iré Rin— ahora Lenka , lo que me faltaba.

—Ok , todas iremos— le respondí con una sonrisa forzada , esperaba ir tomar lo primero que viera y correr a pagarlo.

Luego de esa conversación el profesor les ordeno ir a su asiento , pasaron alrededor de 1 hora cuando sonó la campana del receso.

—Bueno pueden salir—hablo el profesor.

Tome mi bolso y salí caminando...¿¡pero que dijo!? ¡Fue corriendo! , me dirigía a la azotea donde siempre almorzaba allí como una anti-social sin vida...¡Nah!, lo hago por que no me gusta almorzar con los demás. Me senté en un rincón para que no me llegara el sol , saque mi almuerzo y mi portátil junto con mis auriculares.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había terminado el almuerzo y tendría que volver -suspire- no me agradaba estar mucho en el Instituto , prefiero cuando voy sola a la cabaña del bosque que por casualidad tiene wi-fi que no fui yo la que lo instalo...pero nunca puedo ir sola ya que mi hermano va pero se colan al viaje mis amigas , juntos a los "Spice!" jaja , así los llaman las chicas a los amigos de el.

Iba caminando por los pasillos distraída con los auriculares y música a todo volumen mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Nunca olvidaré aquel primer amor que nunca fue, Libérame... o déjame caer ,para no volver...— Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella , mi canción preferida.

De un simple tarareo pase a cantar bajo , todos los que pasaban a mi lado me quedaban mirando , me sonroje y salí corriendo mas rápido , no note cuando me había perdido , no estaba en los pasillos sino serca de los camerinos de chicas cuando de pronto escuche unos ruidos muy extraños.

—Ahhh~...Len...—un gemido que provenía de aquel lugar observe un poco mas serca.

Estaba Len junto a una chica de cabellos rojos pálidos y de ojos del mismo color , era Miki la novia de Piko , de otro curso , e de admitir que me sorprendí y horrorice al mismo tiempo , ¡Tengo solo 13 años! y no soy como las demás chicas.

Salí corriendo de allí tapándome los ojos como una pequeña niña con la cara roja de vergüenza cuando me tope con la peor persona que podría tropezar...Neru Akita la novia de Len y una de mis amigas.

E de admitir que cuando eramos mas pequeñas discutíamos por todo pero al paso del tiempo se convirtió en una gran amiga y no me gustaría que viera a Len haciendo_ "eso"_ con otra chica , le rompería el corazón.

—Rin deberías tener mas cuidado—me regalo una sonrisa típica de ella aunque los demás no la conocían , me estiro la mano para levantarme del piso.

La tome y me levante sacudiendo un poco mi camiseta y arreglándome mis gafas.

—N-neru vamos mejor al salón—tartamudee nerviosa ella iba directo a donde Len estaba con la chica esa.

—La profesora Nami esta en la enfermería por una manzana podrida y nos an dado la hora libre— ¿manzana podrida? no se por que me suena el nombre de mi hermano , Kaito y Mikuo.

—Entonces vamos al patio...—me esforzaba por mostrar una sonrisa mientras empujaba a Neru al contrario de donde venia yo.

—Anda tu mientras voy a buscar a Len—maldición no podría decir un simple_ "claro"._

Mientras trataba de convencerla llego el muy cínico dándole un beso en los labios y a lo lejos la zorra de Miki caminando con la cabeza agachada.

—Len quiero hablar contigo un minuto...—hable mientras que mi amiga y el se separaban de aquel beso.

—¿Ahora?—

—Si , ahora—

—Neru ve al patio te veo allí en unos minutos ¿si?—le pregunto.

Ella solo asintió y se fue dando saltitos de alegría , mientras que me dirigía a un lugar mas privado. Entramos a el salón de Música y me senté sobre el piano que había allí.

—¿Y que era lo que querías hablar?—pregunto.

—No finjas , sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre—estaba enfada no solo por lo de Miki sino también por cuanto a cambiado, el chico que antes me gustaba ya no se encontraba allí , ese chico ahora era el novio de mi amiga y un Spice!.

—Ahhh...sobre eso , no te incumbe—esa simple frase hizo que me bajara de el lugar para darle una buena bofetada en la carita de muñeca que tenia.

—¡Eres estúpido ¿o que? , eres el novio de Neru y te andas revolcando con cualquier chica que se te cruce por delante!—mi temperamento exploto , el me miro divertido para luego poner una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras.

Se acerco mas ami , acorralándome en el piano , me coloco una mano en la cintura y la otra viajo a mi mejilla , de un ceño fruncido que llevaba yo cambio a un sonrojo , tuve que apartar la mirada.

—No pequeña Rinny , no me e _"revolcado"_ contigo— me maldije mentalmente ,¡Maldición! , tengo que escapar ¿pero donde?.

—¡Rin! ¿¡Donde estas!?—mis amigas me estaban buscado ¡Gracias dios por mandar a Meiko , Haku y Lenka! pensé.

—Salvada por la campana o mejor dicho por mi hermana—se separo de mi.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de allí , las chicas me miraron raro para luego interrogarme.

—¿Por que estas sonrojada?—la primera fue Haku.

—¿Por que estas tan agitada?—bien ahora la detective Lenka.

—No sera que...—Meiko sonrió perversamente.—¿Estabas con un chico?...—parecía como si hubiera chocado con un arco-iris.

Ellas se miraron cómplices para luego burlarse de mi.

—¡No se lo que piensan!...—grite a todo pulmón.

—Y según tu ¿que era lo que pensábamos?—esa sonrisa perversa en sus caras daba miedo y mas la de Meiko.

—N-nada Meiko , tu sabes que yo no soy así—tartamudee mientras hacia un infantil puchero.

Por suerte Len no era tan tonto como yo creía , no había salido del salón , mejor me llevare a las _"Mal pensadas legendarias"_ y me iré.

—Rin , Gumi te esta buscando— Megpoid Megumi , una chica de otro salón pero vamos en el mismo grado , ella es muy amigable pero ¿para que me quera?.

—Ok , iré ¿me acompañan?—les pregunte , ella solo asintieron y nos fuimos , note como Len salia de la sala con una sonrisa , cuando noto que estaba mirando me guiño un ojo para luego salir corriendo.

—Y ¿ahora que te pasa? tienes fiebre ¿o algo?— Haku me pregunto , otra vez estaba sonrojada , me maldije mentalmente.

* * *

**Se que es el cap algo corto , ¿pero que dijo? ¡Muy corto! pero no me daba la imaginación y como se abran dado cuanta estoy mejorando un poco mi forma de redactar o escribir ¿no creen? como por ejemplo: cuando escribía dialogo usaba .- y ahora uso — .**

**¿Creían que aria a Neru mala? Pues no ...me agrada Neru pero luego va a ver drama con Len Jojo eso.**

**Y ahora responderé a los Reviews.**

**karin0212: _¡OOOWWWW! , ¡Me alegro que te agradara! y si tendré demasiado...Lemon y muy explicito :) w._**

**shirayuuki-hime: _¡Gracias! y me estoy ocupando de la ortografías pero ¡Aveces se me pasan palabras! , ¡Soy inocente!...mentira soy una de ¡Las malpensadas legendarias! e.e._**

**Rin Kagamine12:_ ¡Arigato-desu! y como podrás leer aquí esta el segundo capitulo y espero que te haya gustado :)._**

**Invasora Riu: _Lo voy a actualizar mas seguido y ¡No! , no te vayas a dormir porque si haces eso no podrás leer mas fics w :)._**

**Bra Son: _Thanks you imouto-san y lo continué espero que te haya gustado el cap ;)._**

**uzumita:_ Etto...pues no , el nombre se e ocurrió de la nada como cuando te tiran un diccionario en la cara._**


	3. No de nuevo!

**Capitulo 3 : No de nuevo!**

**(Rin , POV)**

Caminamos hasta el gimnasio donde estrenaban las porristas ya que Gumi era la capitana. Allí estaba ella , tan bonita como siempre coqueteando con el equipo de fútbol americano , nos empezamos a acercar mas a Gumi hasta que ella lo noto , me hizo un gesto con la mano para que la siguiera y lo hice , llegamos al los vestidores.

—Rin-chan...—empezó a hablar , mis amigas se fuero ¡Me abandonaron!.—Bueno...veras , se que en 1 mes es tu cumpleaños—¿Como sabia eso?.

—Bueno...si ¿por que?— pregunte extrañada .

—¡Saldremos de compras!—chillo sonrojada.

—¿Hee?...No me digas que...—no logre terminar mi frase cuando de la nada aparecieron Kaiko , Teto y mis amigas, junto con Neru.

Oh no , cuando se juntan todas es por que algo malo va a suceder y en este caso...ir de compras.

—Maldición...esto no podría ser peor— me pregunte a mi misma.

—Vamos Rin, ¡Sera divertido!— me sonrió Kaiko.

¿Divertido? eso no estaba en mi diccionario . Para mi , la diversión era un par de audífonos , música y un buen libro.

—Si , seguro— dije en un tono sarcástico mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—¡No seas aburrida!— me regaño Lenka con su típica sonrisa.

—Terminaras con 50 gatos viviendo sola— completo la frase Meiko.

Prefería eso , antes que salir de compras , no me gusta para nada comprar ni mucho menos ropa.

—Por que mejor no me regalan unos audífonos nuevos , que los mio están rotos— trate de hacerlas cambiar de parecer.

—No amiga , iras con nosotras un que te tengamos que secuestrar— me dijo Haku con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que daba miedo.

Suspire cansada y asentí con la cabeza soltando un _"Bueno..."_ de forma muy cansada , no puedo competir con ellas, son muchas para enfrentarlas sola.

—Bueno , creo que es hora de volver a casa— mire mi celular y ya faltaban unos pocos minutos para que terminaran las clases.

—Yo tengo que volver con Len , vamos Neru— hablo Lenka.

—Adiós , nos vemos mañana— sonrieron las dos (Neru y Lenka) antes de irse.

—Yo igual debo irme , nos vemos mañana— Haku se despidió con una gran sonrisa y se marcho.

—¡Teto! llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento— chillo Gumi , tomando a Teto del brazo antes de salir corriendo.

—Adiós Rin , tengo que ir con Kaito a hacer unas compras— sonrió Meiko.

—Te acompaño Mei-chan , adiós Rin-chan— se despidió Kaiko caminando con Meiko.

Yo era la única que quedaba allí , todas se habían ido. -suspire- tengo que ir al salón por mis cosas , espero no toparme con nadie.

Salí caminando en dirección al salón , ya era tarde , mire por las ventanas y ya se estaba escondiendo el sol ,que lindo se ve lastima que tenga que irme o si no me pasaría viendo hasta que se escondiera por completo.

Estaba tan hipnotizada viendo la puesta de sol que no note cuando llegue al salón , abrí la puerta y me dirigí a mi asiento.

—Tan tarde te vas Rin...— me susurraron a mi oído , en un reflejo levante el brazo dándole un codazo en la cara.

Logre mandar al chico que me hablo al suelo , al girarme allí estaba el , con una mano en su cara y con una linda expresión de dolor.

—¿¡Pero que mierda te pasa Len!? ¡Casi me matas de un susto!— le recrimine en su cara.

—¿Así? y tu casi me rompes la cara!— me gruño con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Te lo merecías por asustarme así!— fruncí el ceño.

El solo me miro detenidamente haciéndome sentir incomoda , recogí mis cosas y me disponía a irme cuando me jala del brazo.

—Te acompaño— me dijo rápidamente.

—No , gracias , se cuidarme sola— moví bruscamente el brazo haciéndolo soltarme.

—No era una pregunta , lo are de todas formas— tomo mi bolso y lo cargo al hombro como el de el.

—Tengo cosas que hacer...—mentí , no tenia nada mas que hacer que llegar a casa y darme una larga ducha.

—Me da igual , tengo tiempo— sonrió de lado , como si supiera que miento.

—Tch...soy mayor para irme sola y tu mejor vete a jugar con tus "amigas"— bufe algo molesta.

—¿Celosa Kagami?— se burlo , soltando una risa divertida.

—Por favor , ni que tuvieras tanta suerte Kagamine— gruñí quitando le mi bolso.

Me jalo nuevamente del brazo rápidamente , haciendo que mi bolso cayera al suelo. Me acorralo entre la puerta , sujetándome ambos brazos sobre su cabeza , dejándome inmóvil.

—Tengo mucha suerte entonces...— susurro a mi oído , haciéndome estremecer.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara , sus ojos azules clavados en mis labios...

* * *

**Holito!**

**Como han estado? pos yo mal , e estado enferma con una gripe de muerte! D: y no e estado muy presente ya que comienzan las clases aquí en Chile y voy a un nuevo Instituto . E tenido que ir de compras! la cosa que mas odio en el mundo , e tenido que ir a comprar mi uniforme nuevo y etcetcetc.**

**Pos lamento de ante mano si el cap es corto , prometo actualizar mas seguido :'D haré mi mayor esfuerzo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen comentarios plz :3**

**Bye Bye :3**


	4. Pequeño Aviso

Hola!

Sé que he estado muy ausente el mi página, pero prometo actualizar mis historias más seguido esta vez.

Mis planes de este año:

1-. Amigos, música y ¿un campamento?: Su nombre cambiara a _"Por un simple error"_. Este Fanfic lo actualizare todos los días **miércoles**, también editare los capítulos para que tengan una mejor ortografía y mejor redacción. Como sabrán lo comencé a escribir cuando tenía 11 años y mi ortografía no era la mejor que digamos.

2.- Errores: Cambiare su nombre a _"No te enamores de la apuesta"_, como dije anteriormente, también arreglare muchas faltas de ortografía como de redacción. Este fanfic lo actualizare cada **viernes**.

_No con mucho amor, porque no te conozco._

_**Lin Disaster White**_


End file.
